


Od pierwszego wejrzenia

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine poznaje nowego członka klubu koszykarskiego, Kise Ryoutę. Okazuje się, że chłopak dołączył ze względu na niego, w dodatku wychodzi na to, że wyznał mu swoje uczucia. Co powinien zrobić Daiki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Od pierwszego wejrzenia

Pierwszego dnia, kiedy niechcący walnąłem ją piłką do kosza prosto w głowę, a ta odwróciła się do mnie zaskoczona, pomyślałem, że jest śliczna i chciałbym ją poderwać.  
Ale potem zobaczyłem, że jest płaska.   
A na koniec, że to chłopak.  
-    Uważaj trochę!  
-    Przepraszam! – uśmiechnąłem się lekko.- Ah, czy to nie nasz sławny model, Kise-kun?- zapytałem, rozpoznając go.  
Blondyn chyba nie miał humoru na pogawędki. Patrząc na mnie ze złością, bez słowa   
rzucił mi piłką. Złapałem ją w locie, podziękowałem i wróciłem szybko na salę gimnastyczną.  
Rany, dziwny gość. O co mu chodziło? Rozumiem, że mógł być zły, skoro dostał twardą piłką w łeb, ale przecież nie rzuciłem jej celowo!   
-    Podaj do mnie!- krzyknąłem do jednego z kolegów mojej drużyny.  
Kiedy tylko piłka wpadła w moje ręce, zacząłem kozłować ją, biegnąc w stronę kosza.   
Wyminąłem zgrabnie paru graczy z przeciwnej drużyny i wykonałem wsad rodem z filmu amerykańskiego.  
-    Świetne zagranie, Aomine!- krzyknął Sagawara, podbiegając do mnie.- Z dnia na dzień jesteś coraz lepszy, zazdroszczę ci twojego naturalnego talentu! Nie mógłbyś mnie czasem czegoś nauczyć...? Serio, gdybym tylko miał takiego nauczyciela jak ty, za jakiś czas...  
Już miałem odmówić mu, kiedy nagle coś mnie podkusiło, żeby się odwrócić.  
Osłupiałem.  
W progu drzwi prowadzących na zewnątrz stał blondwłosy chłopak, gapiąc się na mnie   
intensywnie z jakimś idiotycznym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Poczułem dreszcz na plecach. Co jest...przyszedł się zemścić?!  
-    Aomine? Aomine!  
-    Yyy, co?- drgnąłem nerwowo, zerkając na Sagawarę.- Ah, czekaj chwilę, muszę coś załatwić!  
Już odwróciłem się, by podejść do modela, ale okazało się, że zniknął.  
O cholera...no teraz to już prawie popuściłem.   
-    Aomine-kun, koniec treningu – usłyszałem czyjś spokojny głos.  
-    Uah! Tetsu, nie strasz mnie tak!- krzyknąłem do mojego przyjaciela.  
Znów pojawił się obok mnie zupełnie niespodziewanie. Serio, jak nie jedna zjawa, to   
druga...  
-    Na co tak patrzysz?- zapytał Kuroko.  
-    Ah, nic...wydawało mi się, że stoi tam Kise...  
-    Kise-kun?  
-    Taa, no wiesz, ten model – machnąłem lekceważącą ręką, kierując się do szatni.  
-    A co on miałby tutaj robić?  
-    Przed chwilą niechcący walnąłem go piłką w głowę i...  
-    Jesteś żałosny, Aomine-kun – stwierdził Tetsu, jak zawsze z poważną miną.  
-    Kiedyś cię zabiję...- mruknąłem ponuro.- Idziemy na lody po szkole?  
-    Nie mam nic przeciwko. Zabierzmy ze sobą resztę.  
-    Taa, czemu nie.  
Właśnie mieliśmy przejść przez drzwi prowadzące na mały korytarz, kiedy   
przypomniałem sobie, że za nimi, po prawej stronie znajduje się krótki korytarz bez okien, prowadzący do magazynu z miotłami i innym sprzętem do sprzątania. Zatrzymałem się.  
Było tam ciemno.  
-    Aomine-kun?  
-    Yyy...nikt tam nie stoi, prawda?- zapytałem niepewnie.  
-    Gdzie?  
-    No tam, po prawej...znaczy po twojej lewej...znaczy no, przy magazynie no!  
Kuroko spojrzał w bok, lekko marszcząc brwi, a następnie westchnął cierpiętniczo i   
spojrzał na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy.  
-    Aomine-kun, w domu śpisz przy zapalonym świetle, prawda?- mruknął.  
-    NIE!- krzyknąłem, wkurzony.- Po prostu ot tak cię, zapytałem, o co ci chodzi?  
Przeszedłem przez drzwi i spojrzałem hardo w lewo, będąc pewnym, że Kise nie   
wyskoczy z ciemności z nożem w ręku.  
Jak wielkie było moje przerażenie, kiedy nagle wysunęła się stamtąd blada postać o   
morderczym spojrzeniu, wbitym, oczywiście, prosto we mnie.  
Odskoczyłem do tyłu, uderzając plecami o ścianę i, łapiąc się za serce, dyszałem dziko.  
-    A...A...Akashi!- krzyknąłem, spanikowany.- Z-Zawału idzie dostać!  
-    Ta reakcja nie była zbyt uprzejma, Aomine – stwierdził Akashi, marszcząc brwi. Spojrzał na Tetsu.- Wyglądam jakoś niecodziennie?  
-    Absolutnie codziennie, Akashi-kun – powiedział Kuroko.- Po prostu Aomine-kun ma dzisiaj jakieś odchyły od swoich zwyczajowych odchyłów.   
-    To dopiero było niemiłe!- krzyknąłem w ich stronę, nieco się jednak uspokajając.  
-    Coś cię trapi, Aomine?- zapytał Akashi, krzyżując ręce na piersiach.- Zawsze możesz przyjść do mnie i ze mną porozmawiać.   
-    Yyy tak, jasne...przecież zawsze przychodzę do ciebie, kiedy mam problem!  
-    No właśnie jeszcze nigdy do mnie...  
-    My z Tetsu musimy już iść, nie chcemy spóźnić się na lekcje, to cześć!  
Chwyciłem Kuroko za rękę i pognałem szybko w kierunku szatni. Nadal byłem trochę   
zdenerwowany, ale z każdą chwilą, gdy oddalałem się od naszego kapitana, z jakiegoś powodu uspakajałem się.   
Wpadliśmy do szatni i dopiero wtedy głęboko odetchnąłem powietrzem.  
-    Możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co znaczył ten nagły napad, Aomine-kun?- zapytał Tetsu.  
Spojrzałem na niego uważnie, zastanawiając się, czy mogę mu o wszystkim powiedzieć.  
Pewnie mnie wyśmieje...  
-    No bo widzisz...- zacząłem.- Nah, oglądałem wczoraj naprawdę niezły horror, i jakoś tak, wiesz...przestraszyłem się Akashiego.  
-    Jesteś doprawdy marnym kłamcą – westchnął Tetsu, ściągając z siebie koszulkę.- Idę pod prysznic.   
-    Taa, czekaj, ja też idę!  
-    Nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym na ciebie czekać.   
To mówiąc, zabrał ze sobą ręcznik i zniknął w drugim pomieszczeniu. Westchnąłem   
głośno, ściągając z siebie koszulkę.   
Serio, nie ogarniam ludzi z tej szkoły...  
  
Kilka dni później usłyszałem, że Kise dołączył do drużyny.   
-    Serio?- mruknąłem.  
-    Mhm! Dziewczyny ciągle o nim plotkują – powiedziała Satsuki, popijając mleko z kartonika.- Jest przystojnym modelem, w dodatku dość sympatycznym. Sława robi swoje!  
-    Hmm...i co, dobrze gra?- zagadnąłem. Na szczęście tamte przerażające chwile grozy z Kise miałem już za sobą, więc nie bardzo mnie obchodził.  
-    Tak. Oh! To Seki-chan! Dai-chan, ja już będę szła! Widzimy się po szkole, papa!  
-    Jasne – mruknąłem, patrząc za biegnącą ku przyjaciółce Satsuki.  
Hmm...a więc dołączył do drużyny. Może tamtego dnia tak się na mnie gapił, bo   
zainteresowała go koszykówka?  
-    Zresztą, co mnie to – westchnąłem do siebie.- Im szybciej skończą się lekcje, tym szybciej zagram!  
  
***  
  
    Mecz treningowy właśnie dobiegał końca, dawałem więc z siebie wszystko, żeby zdobyć jak najwięcej punktów.   
    Z chwilą, kiedy wykonywałem zgrabny wsad, na salę gimnastyczną weszła Satsuki z Kise u boku. Uwiesiłem się akurat na moment na koszu.  
-    Satsuki, dlaczego Kise jest z tobą?- zapytałem.  
-    Od dzisiaj będzie grał w pierwszym składzie – powiedziała.  
Pierwszy skład?!   
-    A dopiero zacząłeś, to niesamowite!- zawołałem do niego, zeskakując na ziemię.  
Ten jednak nic mi nie odpowiedział. Wzruszyłem więc ramionami i skinąłem ręką do   
kolegi z drużyny, by podał mi piłkę. Odebrałem ją i zacząłem biec w kierunku przeciwnego kosza.  
-    Aomine-kun, widziałeś gdzieś Tetsu-kun?- zapytała Momoi.  
-    Nie!- krzyknąłem w odpowiedzi.  
Chciałem jeszcze zdążyć zaliczyć jednego kosza, ale tym razem mi się nie udało. Rozległ   
się głośny gwizdek. Zakląłem cicho i zrobiłem kolejny wsad, ot tak, dla przyjemności.   
-    W porządku, zaraz zagramy kolejny mecz, z naszym nowym kolegą, Kise – powiedział Nijimura.- Na razie macie dziesięć minut przerwy.  
Większość chłopaków usiadła na ławce, ale ja wolałem wskoczyć na parę minut pod   
prysznic. Już teraz byłem dość spocony, a co dopiero będzie po drugim meczu.  
Pogwizdując cicho, udałem się do naszej szatni i rozebrałem. Ponieważ byłem sam, nie   
przejąłem się nagością i zarzuciłem sobie ręcznik przez ramię. Zwykle zachowywałem trochę przyzwoitości i przewiązywałem go w pasie, ale skoro nie było tu nikogo poza mną, mogłem czuć się swobodnie.  
Nie żebym miał jakieś kompleksy, czy coś.  
Po kilkuminutowym, niesamowicie przyjemnym prysznicu, wróciłem do szatni z   
ręcznikiem na karku i wpadłem wprost na...  
-    Kise?  
-    Aominecchi!- zawołał blondyn, patrząc na mnie roziskrzonymi oczami.  
Chwycił mnie za dłoń swoimi dłońmi i ścisnął mocno, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
-    Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać, Aominecchi!  
-    Ao...co?! Co ty...?!  
-    Nazywam się Kise Ryouta!- Model złożył przede mną ukłon, nie puszczając mojej dłoni. Zburaczałem na twarzy, kiedy jego twarz znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko mojego przyrodzenia. Odsunąłem się szybko, ale blondyn nie chciał mnie puścić.- Bardzo miło mi cię poznać, Aominecchi!  
-    Czekaj, o co ci chodzi?! Puść mnie, człowieku! I nie nazywaj mnie tak, do cholery, co to ma być?!  
-    Ah, wybacz, ubierz się ze spokojem – powiedział Kise, zerkając na moje krocze.- Wow, widzę, że nie tylko twoje zdolności w koszykówce są takie niesamowite! Wybrałem sobie doskonałego rywala!  
-    Co?- Nic z tego nie rozumiałem.- O co ci chodzi, możesz mi powiedzieć?- niemalże krzyczałem, ubierając się pospiesznie w czysty dres i koszulkę.  
-    Aominecchi, bo wiesz, ja cię bardzo podziwiam!  
-    Eh?!- Odwróciłem się do niego, zszokowany i wytrzeszczyłem na niego oczy.- Ż-że co?!  
-    Odkąd tylko cię zobaczyłem, tego dnia, kiedy uderzyłeś mnie piłką w głowę!- Kise pokiwał szybko głową.- Poszedłem za tobą, bo byłem ciekaw, jak sobie radzi klub koszykówki i wtedy cię zobaczyłem! To było niesamowite uczucie, po prostu strzeliło mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia!  
-    Ty...dobrze się czujesz, Kise?- zapytałem.   
-    Hm? Tak, bardzo dobrze. Dziękuję za troskę, Aominecchi!  
-    Przestań mnie tak nazywać...  
-    Ah, mówię tak do osób, które podziwiam!   
Zamknąłem swoją szafkę i westchnąłem ciężko. Spojrzałem kątem oka na blondyna.   
Wpatrywał się we mnie z uśmiechem, robiąc wielkie oczy. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę. Co jest grane, do cholery? Dlaczego wpatruje się we mnie jak ja w Horikite Mei, kiedy zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy?  
-    Wracam na boisko...- mruknąłem, kierując się ku drzwiom.  
-    Ah, ja też! Wróćmy razem.  
Znowu westchnąłem, powoli męcząc się jego obecnością. Wyszedłem z szatni i udałem   
się na salę gimnastyczną, w towarzystwie wciąż uśmiechającego się szeroko Kise.  
-    Jesteś za blisko – mruknąłem, kiedy blondyn zaczął ocierać się ramieniem o moje ramię.  
-    Aominecchi, ile masz wzrostu?  
-    192cm – westchnąłem.- Po co ci to wiedzieć?  
-    Ja mam 189cm!  
-    Po co MI to wiedzieć?! Nie obchodzi mnie to!  
-    Aominecchi, jak długo grasz w kosza?  
-    Od dzieciństwa! Co ty, wywiad robisz?!- wkurzyłem się już nie na żarty.  
-    Bo wiesz, Aominecchi, ja dołączyłem do klubu dla ciebie!  
Zatrzymałem się jak wryty tuż przed drzwiami do sali gimnastycznej i spojrzałem,   
zaskoczony, na Kise. Widząc, że stanąłem w miejscu, również się zatrzymał i spojrzał na mnie pytająco, z jego twarzy nadal nie schodził uśmiech.  
Czy on właśnie...wyznał mi miłość?!  
-    Ee...- zacząłem niepewnie.  
-    Aomine! Kise!- z sali rozległ się krzyk Nijimury.- Natychmiast do mnie! Zaczynamy mecz, do cholery jasnej!  
-    Tak jest!- zawołał do niego Kise i odwrócił się do mnie.- Chodźmy, Aominecchi!  
-    J-jasne – bąknąłem, ruszając za nim.  
O MÓJ BOŻE. On naprawdę wyznał mi miłość! To było wyznanie, prawda? No bo co   
innego to mogło być?! Powiedział, że mnie podziwia, mówił coś o „pierwszym wejrzeniu”, a przecież takie rzeczy gada się o zakochaniu, nie?!  
No i teraz ten tekst...że dołączył dla mnie...  
Ogarnij się, Aomine! Później o tym pomyślisz! Teraz zajmij się meczem!  
  
  
***  
  
-    Ostatnio jesteś jakiś rozkojarzony, Aomine-kun – powiedział Tetsu, wciskając guzik w automacie i marszcząc brwi, kiedy jego ulubiony sok nie chciał wypaść.  
-    Dlaczego tak ci się wydaje?- zapytałem, kopiąc automat. Kartonik z sokiem wypadł do przegródki. Kuroko wziął go i usiadł na ławce naprzeciwko.   
-    Od jakichś dwóch tygodni non stop patrzysz się na Kise i nie zauważasz, że podaję ci piłkę. Czasem nie słuchasz co do ciebie mówię, albo w ogóle mnie nie widzisz...  
-    To akurat żadna nowość...  
-    Nie wiem, czy mam przez to rozumieć, że się zakochałeś w Kise-kun, czy...?  
-    ŻE CO?!- wrzasnąłem, patrząc na niego spanikowany.- O czym ty gadasz, Tetsu?! NIE JESTEM ZAKOCHANY! TO ON JEST ZAKOCHANY WE MNIE!  
Zapadła cisza, podczas której ja i Tetsu wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie. Kuroko jak zawsze   
bez emocji, ja trochę niepewnie i z lekkim zdenerwowaniem. Chyba nie powinienem tak rozpowiadać o czyichś uczuciach...  
-    I...powiedział ci to?- zapytał mój przyjaciel.  
-    Tak...- mruknąłem z westchnieniem.- Powiedział, że to od pierwszego wejrzenia. Co powinienem zrobić, Tetsu?  
-    Poczekaj chwilę, proszę – powiedział Tetsu, unosząc dłoń.- Muszę przyswoić do siebie wiadomość, iż ktoś był zdolny do tego, by się w tobie zakochać.  
-    Ej, to nie było miłe!- wkurzyłem się.- Mówisz, jakbyś uważał, że nikt nie jest w stanie się we mnie zakochać! Jestem fajny i przystojny! Zresztą, tu akurat nie ma sensu o tym mówić, skoro zakochał się we mnie FACET...  
-    Aczkolwiek ty również poświęcasz mu sporo uwagi – zauważył Kuroko.  
-    To...przez to, że wyznał mi miłość – wyjaśniłem, drapiąc się po głowie.- Zaskoczyło mnie to no i...wiesz, jeszcze mu nie odpowiedziałem. A chyba powinienem, nie? On ciągle za mną łazi...Dzisiaj cudem udało mi się uniknąć jego towarzystwa, bo został wezwany przez kapitana. Pewnie w sprawie tego jutrzejszego meczu, w którym ma grać razem z tobą...  
-    Całkiem możliwe.- Kuroko skinął głową i upił kilka soków.- Więc co zamierzasz, Aomine-kun?  
-    Cóż...muszę chyba go odrzucić, nie?- Poczułem lekkie rumieńce na twarzy.- Nie interesują mnie faceci! Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie oszaleje z rozpaczy...  
-    Nie bądź taki zadufany – westchnął Tetsu, wstając.- Radzę ci z nim porozmawiać. Może po prostu jest zauroczony twoją grą i twoimi niesamowitymi zdolnościami? W każdym razie, ja wracam do klasy. Do zobaczenia później.  
-    Taa, cześć...- mruknąłem, odprowadzając go wzrokiem.  
Ledwie zniknął za rogiem, na dziedzińcu pojawił się nie kto inny, a sam Kise Ryouta.   
Machając do mnie idiotycznie ręką, biegł w moją stronę w idiotyczny sposób, pokrzykując te równie idiotyczne „Aominecchi”.  
-    Szukałem cię, Aominecchi!- powiedział, kiedy do mnie dobiegł.- Pójdziesz gdzieś ze mną?  
-    Co? Ah, sorry, ale nie. Musimy pogadać, Kise!- Postanowiłem wykorzystać okazję, że jesteśmy sam na sam i w końcu wyjaśnić sprawę.  
-    Eh? O co chodzi, Aominecchi?- Kise uśmiechnął się do mnie i gdyby nie fakt, że był...sobą...to uznałbym ten uśmiech za całkiem uroczy.  
-    Posłuchaj, Kise...- zacząłem powoli i nabrałem powietrza. Chwyciłem go za ramiona, a on spojrzał na mnie, zaskoczony.- Przepraszam. Ale nie mogę odwzajemnić twoich uczuć. Oboje jesteśmy facetami i...no, sam rozumiesz, takie rzeczy dzieją się tylko w mangach yaoi. Ogarniasz, prawda?  
-    Ch-chyba nie bardzo...o jakim yaoi ty mówisz? O co ci...  
-    Dlatego, przepraszam, ale nie możemy być razem.- Odsunąłem się od niego i złożyłem lekki ukłon.- Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz. Interesują mnie tylko dziewczyny. Muszę już iść. Jeszcze raz przepraszam!  
Pozostawiłem go samego ze łzami w oczach ( a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało, że coś   
w nich błyszczało ), po czym szybko wszedłem do budynku.  
Miałem nadzieję, że mimo wszystko, nie przysporzyłem Kise zbyt wielkiego cierpienia...  
  
Następnego dnia bardzo się denerwowałem. Kise nie pojawił się w szkole, ale dostałem   
sms-a od Kuroko, że zjawił się na wyjeździe i pojechali na mecz sparingowy zorganizowany przez Akashiego. Dzięki niemu Kise miał przekonać się, że Kuroko wcale nie jest taki bezużyteczny. Zaraz po nim mieli wpaść na trening i zdać relacje.  
Trening trwał już od 20 minut, a oni wciąż się nie zjawiali. Bałem się spotkania z Kise,   
miałem nadzieję, że nie będzie chciał mnie zamordować, ani nic z tych rzeczy. W końcu,   
wspominając nasze pierwsze spotkanie i każde kolejne, a zwłaszcza te w szatni, wyglądało na to, że jego uczucia są naprawdę poważne.  
-    Kuroko i Kise już wracają – oznajmił Akashi, wchodząc na salę.- Porozgrzewajcie się jeszcze, chłopcy są na siłach, by zagrać z nami mecz.  
-    I jak relacje Kise i Kuroko, nanodayo?- zapytał Midorima, podchodząc do niego z piłką.  
-    Wygląda na to, że Kise w końcu zaakceptował naszego speca od podań. Nie musimy się już niczym martwić.   
-    Rozumiem, nanodayo.  
Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę. A więc już wracają. Zobaczę się z Kise. Powinienem się   
pierwszy przywitać, czy poczekać, aż on to zrobi? A może w ogóle nie powinienem się odzywać? Chociaż to może być trochę niegrzeczne...  
Kiedy 10 minut później Kuroko i Kise pojawili się na sali, stałem w miejscu z grobową   
miną i gapiłem się na Kise, nic nie mówiąc.  
-    A potem Kurokocchi podał mi piłkę, a ja zrobiłem wsad! To było niesamowite!- Kise wyrzucił w górę ręce, cały podekscytowany i spojrzał na Tetsu z namiętnością.- Kurokocchi jest super-super-super niesamowity! Naprawdę, bardzo go podziwiam!  
Podziwia go? Kuroko jest super-super-super niesamowity?  
...a co ze mną?  
-    Ah, Aominecchi, dzień dobry!- Kise dostrzegł w końcu moją mroczną postać i podbiegł do mnie, ciągnąc za sobą Tetsu.- Gdybyś wcześniej wytłumaczył mi o co chodzi z talentem Kurokocchiego, wszystko od razu bym zrozumiał! Kurokocchi jest taki super!  
-    Kise-kun, proszę, nie nazywaj mnie „Kurokocchi” – mruknął Tetsu, który stał obok niego z beznamiętną miną.  
-    Kurokocchi, zagrajmy razem! Koniecznie, musimy razem zagrać! Teraz! Chcę tego teraz! Ah, i umówmy się jutro po szkole, co ty na to? Pójdziemy na lody!  
-    Eh?!- Spojrzałem to na Kise to na Tetsu.  
-    No cóż, nie mam planów na jutro, więc przypuszczam, że mógłbym pójść...tylko nie nazywaj mnie „Kurokocchi”...  
-    Super! W takim razie jutro po szkole, ja stawiam! Wczoraj dostałem wypłatę, więc możemy trochę zaszaleć! Ah, Kurokocchi, a może pójdziemy w niedzielę do Wesołego Miasteczka? Są promocje, moglibyśmy...  
Patrzyłem beznamiętnie na oddalającego się za Kuroko Kise. Chyba czegoś tu nie   
rozumiałem. On się mści, tak? Udaje, że teraz jest zakochany w Tetsu, tak? Próbuje mnie zdenerwować, tak?  
Przełknąłem ślinę, mierząc go od góry do dołu. No dobra, był przystojny i miał całkiem   
fajną sylwetkę. I, przyznaję, że kiedy mówił, że mnie podziwia, to schlebiało mi to i nawet to polubiłem...trochę.  
Poczułem lekki rumieniec na twarzy. Co to za uczucie ogarnia mnie, kiedy patrzę, jak   
Kise przymila się do mojego przyjaciela? Dlaczego w ogóle Kuroko mu na to pozwala, przecież wie, że Kise jest we mnie zakochany?   
Chociaż...patrząc na jego zachowanie, można by powiedzieć, że to nie ja jestem obiektem   
jego westchnień.  
Cholera.  
Co się ze mną dzieje?  
Co to za chore uczucie? Dlaczego mam ochotę wziąć go za rękę i wyprowadzić stąd,   
zabrać go gdzieś i mieć tylko dla siebie? Dlaczego pierwszy raz w życiu miałem ochotę przywalić Kuroko?!  
Chyba znałem odpowiedź na to pytanie. Ale im dłużej będę udawał, że to moja   
wyobraźnia, tym lepiej na tym wyjdę.  
Kise...wiedz, że to jeszcze nie koniec.  
  
  



	2. Od drugiego wejrzenia

  
    Nie mam pojęcia, o co chodziło Aominecchiemu, ale od pewnego czasu ciągle ciskał mi nieprzyjemne spojrzenia, dokuczał mi i w ogóle zachowywał się, jakby bardzo mnie nie lubił.   
    Na przykład kilka dni temu…  
\- Uaa! Co to za ohydna plama na moim ręczniku?!- wykrzyknąłem, patrząc z przerażeniem na mój bielusieńki ręcznik, którego szpeciła podejrzanie wyglądająca brązowa plama.  
\- Ah, to twój ręcznik?- mruknął Aominecchi, patrząc na mnie obojętnie.- Sorry, w toalecie zabrakło papieru, i jakoś tak nawinął mi się pod rękę…  
\- CO?!- pisnąłem, natychmiast odrzucając ręcznik w kąt.- W co ja mam się teraz wytrzeć?! W ogóle… weź to i wypierz!  
\- Idź na dwór, wiatr cię sam osuszy.- Aominecchi machnął ręką, wychodząc z szatni.  
    Innego razu natomiast…  
\- Co to takiego?- zapytał Aominecchi, kiedy wyszliśmy spod prysznica i, stojąc przy swojej szafce z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół pasa, wyciągałem z torby odżywkę do włosów.  
\- Odżywka do włosów, nadaje im delikatny połysk – wytłumaczyłem z uśmiechem.- Muszę ją stosować, no wiesz, praca, zwłaszcza, że jutro mam sesję.  
\- Ahaa.- Aominecchi pokiwał głową.- Ah, tutaj sobie nie posmarowałeś – powiedział, muskając mnie palcem w głowę, nieco ponad uchem.  
\- Eh?- Posmarowałem to miejsce.- Trochę głupio tak bez lustra, to przez to…  
\- Daj, posmaruję ci – zaoferował się.  
\- Dziękuję, Aominecchi!- Podałem mu butelkę.  
    I to był jeden z największych błędów w moim życiu. Aominecchi odkręcił nakrętkę i wylał na moje włosy dosłownie całą zawartość pojemnika.  
\- Aominecchi, nie!- wrzasnąłem, spanikowany, szybko się od niego odsuwając.- Nie, nie, nie, Aominecchi, coś ty zrobił?! Za dużo, za dużo, stanowczo za dużo!  
\- Tsk!- Aominecchi rzucił butelką o szafki i zabrał swoje rzeczy, przenosząc się na drugi koniec szatni.- Chciałem pomóc, a ten jeszcze mną gardzi…  
\- Nie, przepraszam, Aominecchi, nie chciałem cię…- jęknąłem cicho, szybko przebierając dłońmi między włosami i próbując jakoś pozbyć się odżywki.  
    Nie miałem innego wyjścia, musiałem wrócić pod prysznic i wyszorować włosy jeszcze raz. Ale i tak to nic nie dało – przez kilka dni błyszczały się, oklapłe, jakby były przetłuszczone. Oczywiście, tamta sesja została odwołana, podobnie zresztą jak kilka następnych…  
    Podczas treningu Aominecchi również nie dawał mi żyć. Można powiedzieć, że z tym było wręcz najgorzej.  
\- Kise, dwutakt, dwutakt! O czym ty myślisz?- westchnął Aominecchi, biorąc się pod boki.  
\- Eh?! N-no przecież był dwutakt!  
\- Nie, to były trzy kroki, rozumiesz, trzy! Patrz na moje palce, trzy!- To mówiąc, pokazał jedną dłonią dwa palce, drugą zaś cztery.- Rany, człowieku…  
    W innej sytuacji zaś było…  
\- Kise, powinieneś był do mnie podać.  
\- Dlaczego?- Spojrzałem na niego, zaskoczony.- Przecież byłem sam jeden pod koszem, nikogo wokół mnie, puste pole…  
\- Gram dłużej od ciebie, wierz mi, powinieneś był do mnie podać. Następnym razem mi podaj.  
    No i następnym razem mu podałem.  
\- Kise, co ty wyprawiasz?!- Akashi cisnął mi wściekłe spojrzenie.- Stałeś SAM POD KOSZEM i podałeś do Aomine?! Wypłukałeś mózg razem z tą cholerną odżywką?! Siadaj na ławkę!  
    Miałem wrażenie, że się rozpłaczę. Poczłapałem smętnie do ławki, czując złośliwe łezki w oczach, opadłem na nią bezradnie i do końca treningu siedziałem na niej, patrząc na moich kolegów z zazdrością, a na Aominecchiego wręcz z lekką złością.  
    Chociaż cały ten czas dokuczał mi i drażnił mnie, mimo wszystko starałem się jakoś załagodzić sytuację i zaprzyjaźnić się z nim – koniec końców, był osobą, którą podziwiałem, to właśnie dla niego wstąpiłem do klubu koszykówki, by móc grać razem z nim, z moim idealnym rywalem. Dlatego też często prosiłem go o 1on1, które miało służyć nie tylko zwyczajnej rywalizacji, ale również zbliżeniu się do siebie.  
    Ale Aominecchi za każdym razem rozgramiał mnie, nie pozwalając zdobyć chociaż jednego punktu.   
\- Jesteś strasznie słaby, Kise, nudno mi z tobą grać – westchnął, patrząc w bok ze znudzoną miną i przecierając dłonią kark.  
    Wtedy, jak to powiadają, przelała się czara.  
\- Zaczekaj, Kise-kun, nie rób tego, to nie ma sensu!- powiedział Kurokocchi, próbując powstrzymać mnie od wyważenia drzwi pokoju trenera.  
\- Nie! Odchodzę! Odchodzę i nigdy nie wrócę! Nienawidzę koszykówki, już nigdy nie dotknę piłki!- płakałem, próbując mu się bezskutecznie wyrwać.  
\- Spokojnie, Kise-kun, powiedz dokładnie, o co chodzi, spróbuję ci pomóc, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko!  
    I wtedy, siedząc z nim w szatni i pociągając nosem, opowiedziałem mu o wszystkim, co leżało mi na sercu i duszy.  
\- Hmm…- Kurokocchi zamyślił się.- Już rozumiem, Kise-kun. Ale uważam, że to nie jest powód, dla którego trzeba od razu odchodzić z drużyny. Staraj się nie zwracać uwagi na Aomine-kuna, ignoruj jego zaczepki, a zobaczysz, że samo minie.  
\- N-naprawdę?- mruknąłem, wycierając mokre od łez oczy.  
\- Naprawdę.- Kurokocchi skinął głową.  
\- Dziękuję, Kurokocchi, kocham cię!- powiedziałem, rzucając się na niego i niechcący przewracając go z ławki na ziemię, dodatkowo przyduszając ciężarem własnego ciała.  
    W tym właśnie momencie do szatni wszedł Aominecchi. Zatrzymał się w progu, gapiąc na nas najpierw z zaskoczeniem, potem ze złością. A jeszcze potem morderczo.  
\- Tetsu, spłoń.- To mówiąc, a raczej warcząc, odwrócił się na pięcie i wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- O co mu chodziło?- mruknąłem.  
\- Okres dojrzewania, nie zrozumiesz – westchnął Kurokocchi, wstając i otrzepując ubranie.- Pójdę z nim porozmawiać.  
\- D-dobrze…- bąknąłem, patrząc jak wychodzi.  
    Przygryzłem lekko wargę. Dlaczego Aominecchi tak się zezłościł, widząc nas na podłodze? Przecież to normalne, że mogliśmy się na nią przewrócić… A może…  
    Zasłoniłem usta dłonią, gapiąc się szeroko otwartymi oczami na drzwi, które przed chwilą zamknęły się za Kurokocchim.  
    Niemożliwe… czyżby oni byli razem?! Zakazana miłość między kolegami z drużyny?! Jeden nakrywa drugiego w szatni z innym facetem, który na nim leży, i ten pierwszy myśli, że ten drugi go zdradza z tym facetem?!  
    Czyżby Aominecchi… myślał, że Kurokocchi go ze mną zdradza?  
    Przełknąłem ślinę, kładąc dłoń na swojej piersi, pod którą serce biło mi jak oszalałe. Przygryzłem wargę. A jeśli ze sobą zerwą? Przeze mnie? Nigdy nie lubiłem, kiedy ktoś zrywał z kimś dla mnie…  
    Ale nie, chwila, przecież Kurokocchi mnie nie kocha.  
    Zaraz…  
    A może to właśnie przez to Aominecchi mi dokucza?! Jest zazdrosny o Kurokocchiego, bo ten mu powiedział na przykład, że jestem przystojny, i mści się na mnie?!  
    Oh, rany… Zawsze miałem nadzieję, że spotka mnie jakaś fajna przygoda, ale TAKIEJ się nie spodziewałem…  
    Westchnąłem cicho, opierając się ciężko o szafki. Aominecchi… i Kurokocchi… Dwa zupełne przeciwieństwa, a jednak połączyła ich miłość. Zawsze marzyłem o czymś takim, ale wiedziałem, że bycie popularnym wiąże się z konsekwencjami. Dziewczyny lubiły mnie głównie za wygląd… w moim przypadku znalezienie sobie miłości będzie ciężkie.  
    Podciągnąłem nogi pod brodę i objąłem kolana ramionami.  
    Aominecchi… i Kurokocchi? Przecież ja bardziej do niego pasowałem. Byłem podobnego wzrostu, podobnej postury, nie byłem taki poważny, nie rzucałem mu niemiłych docinek, jakie z powagą rzucał mu Kurokocchi.  
    Może to tylko przelotne…?  
    Westchnąłem, podnosząc się i zabierając swoją torbę.  
    Czas wracać do domu.  
      
***  
  
    Następnego dnia na treningu zjawiłem się niewyspany, w dość dziwnym nastroju, sam nie mogąc go przypisać do żadnego konkretnego.  
\- Cześć – bąknąłem, wszedłszy do szatni.  
\- Cześć, Kise-chin~ Uaa, strasznie dziś wyglądasz…  
\- Cześć, nodayo. Racja, fatalny wygląd.  
\- Dzień dobry, Kise-kun. Wyglądasz okropnie.  
\- Witaj, Kise. Ogarnij się jakoś i przygotuj do treningu.  
\- Uou, co to za przystojniak?  
    Spojrzałem tępo na Aominecchiego, który uśmiechał się do mnie złośliwie. Westchnąłem, podchodząc do niego i otwierając swoją szafkę.  
\- Cześć, Aominecchi – mruknąłem.- Możemy porozmawiać po treningu?  
\- O czym?  
\- Jest… parę spraw, o które chcę cię zapytać.  
\- No dobra.- Wzruszył ramionami.- Akashi, mogę dzisiaj poćwiczyć z tobą?  
\- Możesz – odparł nasz kapitan.- A co z Kuroko? Czyżbyście się pokłócili?  
\- Nie znam żadnego Kuroko – oznajmił dobitnie Aomine, po czym wyszedł z szatni.  
\- K-Kurokocchi?- Spojrzałem na niego pytająco, podobnie zresztą jak i reszta.  
\- Spokojnie, panuję nad sytuacją.  
\- Właśnie widzę – mruknął Akashi.- Pospieszcie się, i na boisko!  
\- Tak jest!  
    Patrzyłem przez długą chwilę na Kurokocchiego, ale ten nie powiedział ani słowa. Przebrał się i podążył za resztą, kierując się do sali gimnastycznej. Westchnąłem ciężko, po czym również do nich dołączyłem.  
    Kiedy trening się skończył, zacząłem się denerwować. Podczas ćwiczeń Aominecchi i Kurokocchi nawet na siebie nie patrzyli, jedyne reakcje jakie między nimi zachodziły, to kiedy Kurokocchi ciskał piłki w stronę Aominecchiego. I nie, nie były to podania. On po prostu chciał mu nią przywalić. Przez to ciemnoskóry był trochę nie w humorze, gdy wszyscy braliśmy prysznic.  
\- Uhm… Aominecchi?- mruknąłem, kiedy już się przebraliśmy.  
\- Czego?  
\- To… możemy pogadać? Na osobności.  
\- Tsk.- Aominecchi skrzywił się.- No dobra.  
    Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, po czym wyszedłem za nim z szatni. Stanęliśmy w ciemnym korytarzu pozbawionym okien, tuż przy drzwiach prowadzących do zamkniętego magazynu ze sprzętem do sprzątania. Przygryzłem wargę, rozglądając się wokół siebie. Aominecchi zniknął mi z oczu.  
\- Co ty robisz?- usłyszałem jego głos.- Stoję przed tobą, głąbie.  
\- Ah, p-przepraszam!- bąknąłem.- Masz taką ciemną skórę, że zlewasz się z tą ciemnością…  
\- Co, kurde…?! Mogłeś od razu mówić, że nie chcesz gadać, tylko mnie obrażać, to bym się nie cackał i już w szatni ci przypieprzył…!  
\- Nie, nie, nie miałem nic złego na myśli, Aominecchi!- powiedziałem szybko, unosząc dłonie w obronnym geście.- Chciałem porozmawiać, poważnie porozmawiać!  
\- No to dalej, bo nie mam czasu, jestem pracującym człowiekiem!  
    Przemilczałem ten komentarz, oblizałem nerwowo usta i westchnąłem ciężko, zaciskając pięści.  
\- Aominecchi…  
\- N-no?  
\- Czy ty…- Przełknąłem ślinę, usłyszałem, że Aominecchi odchrząknął.- Czy ty… Czy ty zerwałeś przeze mnie z Kurokocchim?  
    Zapadła długa cisza. Wpatrywałem się w ciemność uparcie, z bijącym głośno sercem oczekując odpowiedzi.  
\- Trochę bardziej na prawo – bąknął Aominecchi.  
\- Eh?  
\- Stoję trochę bardziej na prawo.  
\- Ah!- Obróciłem głowę nieco w prawo.  
\- Nie, nie, w to drugie prawo.  
    Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem w moje lewo.  
\- Dobra, lepiej.- Aominecchi wziął głęboki oddech i wypuścił go powoli.- A teraz powtórz pytanie, bo chyba źle coś usłyszałem.  
\- Zerwałeś z Kurokocchim, prawda?- zapytałem.- Nie odzywacie się do ciebie, Kurokocchi na treningu próbował cię zabić… czy to przeze mnie? Bo nakryłeś nas w szatni? Przysięgam ci, że to było nieporozumienie! Kurokocchi mnie pocieszał, ja po prostu rzuciłem się na niego, tak wiesz, w podziękowaniu !  
\- Poczekaj, zatrzymaj się, stop, zakaz ruchu ustami, kurde!- przerwał mi.- O czym ty gadasz, Kise? Przecież ja i Tetsu po prostu się pokłóciliśmy, nie zerwaliśmy ze sobą! Znaczy, tfu! My w ogóle ze sobą nie jesteśmy! Co to za idiotyczny pomysł?! Rany, człowieku, skończ z tymi odżywkami do włosów, bo one ci resztki mózgu wyżerają!   
\- Eh?! A-ale… ale powiedziałeś „spłoń, Tetsu”, kiedy nas zobaczyłeś…  
\- N-no… to… to co innego, takie tam… nasze p-prywatne sprawy…  
\- Wiesz, ja jestem bardzo tolerancyjny, możesz mi powiedzieć, jeśli coś między wami jest…  
\- Ale między nami nic nie ma! Znaczy jest: przyjaźń, ale nic więcej! Tetsu nie jest moim… chłopakiem. Ani tym bardziej ja jego! W ogóle nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby Tetsu kiedykolwiek miał z kimś być, przecież to… no, Tetsu.  
\- Oh…- westchnąłem ze śmiechem.- W sumie uważam, że Kurokocchi jest słodki i kochany, i bardzo sympatyczny i pomocny, więc…  
\- Tak, tak, słyszałem już, że go kochasz – przerwał mi oschle.  
\- Eh? Ah, to!- zaśmiałem się wesoło.- Nie to miałem na myśli, to było tak pod wpływem chwili, kiedy mu się zwierzałem, że się nade mną znęcasz! Ah, właśnie…- Wziąłem się pod boki i spojrzałem ze złością w ciemność.- Dlaczego mi dokuczasz, Aominecchi?- burknąłem.- Przecież na początku byłeś dla mnie miły, a potem nagle ci się odmieniło!  
\- T-to nie twoja sprawa…   
\- Jak to nie moja?! Dotyczy mojej osoby, więc jest moja!- wkurzyłem się, postępując krok naprzód i nadeptując na jakąś twardo-miękką górkę.  
    Która okazała się być stopą Aominecchiego. Chłopak jęknął cicho, i najwyraźniej unosił nogę, żeby chwycić się za bolącą stopę, bo pochylił się, trącając podbródkiem moją głowę, a potem…  
    Pocałował mnie.  
    Zamarłem w bezruchu, wytrzeszczając oczy w ciemność. Usta Aominecchiego, choć wyglądały na twarde, tak naprawdę okazały się być miękkie i przyjemne w dotyku. Poczułem, że rumienię się na twarzy, nie tylko przez to, że zawstydzała mnie obecna sytuacja, ale też dlatego, że…  
    Kurczę… podobało mi się to. Aominecchi był wyższy ode mnie i właśnie to mi się podobało – musiałem unieść głowę, by mógł mnie pocałować, nie musiałem się schylać, nie musiałem patrzeć w dół.  
    Odruchowo rozchyliłem usta, pozwalając naszym językom spotkać się. Odruchowo, przysięgam, że to było odruchowo, przecież nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego specjalnie, nie z chłopakiem! To naprawdę był odruch!  
    Aominecchi westchnął cichutko, zamruczał uroczo w moje usta, przysuwając się do mnie i głaszcząc mnie delikatnie po policzku.  
    O. Mój. Boże. Myślałem, że Aominecchi jest zwykłym zboczeńcem, i kiedy nadarzy się okazja, zeżre w całości partnerkę ( czy partnera ), ale okazało się, że jego pocałunki były delikatne i pieszczotliwe, zupełnie niepodobne do jego codziennego zachowania.  
    No i…  
Przełknąłem ślinę.  
    Przestań mruczeń, do cholery.  
    Bo to zaczyna mnie podniecać.  
    Kiedy oderwał się ode mnie, zaczerpnąłem powietrza, którego zaczynało mi powoli brakować. Aominecchi nie odsunął się jednak, wciąż stał blisko mnie, czułem na policzku jego oddech.  
    Odwróciłem lekko głowę, trącając nosem jego nos. Przez chwilę muskaliśmy się ustami, aż w końcu, kiedy poczułem, że jego duże, ciepłe dłonie obejmują mnie, sam go pocałowałem, zarzucając mu ręce na ramiona.  
    Ja. Zarzuciłem jemu. Ręce. Na ramiona.  
    Jak dziewczyna.  
    …  
    Walić to, po prostu go chcę.  
    Smakowałem jego miękkich ust, ruchliwego języka, który począł niecierpliwie sięgać po mój, wręcz panosząc się w moich ustach. Moja twarz płonęła z zawstydzenia, serce biło jak oszalałe, rozum podpowiadał, by nie całować się w takim miejscu, ale…  
    Ale mój egoizm mi na to nie pozwolił. Właśnie teraz pragnąłem całować te usta, chciałem mieć je tylko i wyłącznie dla siebie, nie pozwolić, by ktokolwiek inny ich dotknął. Żadna dziewczyna. Żaden Kurokocchi.  
    Tylko ja.  
    Niestety, w końcu musieliśmy się od siebie oderwać. Przytuliłem się do Aominecchiego, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę całowałem się z chłopakiem, z kolegą z drużyny, który wytarł tyłek moim ręcznikiem, na kilka dni zniszczył moje włosy i od ostatniej sprzeczki spędzał sen z powiek.  
\- Uhm… Aominecchi…  
\- Zakochałem się w tobie – burknął, przerywając mi.- Kiedy dołączyłeś do drużyny i powiedziałeś, że to dla mnie, myślałem, że to przez to, że się we mnie zakochałeś. Tak od pierwszego wejrzenia. A potem zobaczyłem, jak lepisz się do Tetsu, i, nie wiem czemu, zrobiłem się zazdrosny. No i… wtedy zrozumiałem, że się w tobie zakochałem.  
\- Eh… serio?- Spojrzałem w ciemność, gdzie mniej więcej powinna znajdować się jego głowa.- I też się zakochałeś od pierwszego wejrzenia?  
\- No… może nie od pierwszego. Od drugiego bardziej.  
    Uśmiechnąłem się, chichocząc cicho.  
\- Aominecchi, jesteś niesamowity.  
\- Już to słyszałem, hehe. Poczekaj, aż wylądujemy w łóż…  
    Walnąłem go pięścią w brzuch, przez co zgiął się z jękiem wpół.  
\- Żartowałem – wydusił.- Przecież wiesz, że żartowałem…  
\- To był twój pierwszy pocałunek, prawda?- mruknąłem, nadymając policzki.  
\- T-ta…  
    Uśmiechnąłem się, zadowolony. Miałem nad nim przewagę.  
\- No, pochwal się, ile lasek zaliczyłeś – westchnął.  
\- Żadnej, nie jestem playboyem!- oburzyłem się.- Noo, ale już się całowałem. Nieźle ci poszło jak na pierwszy raz.  
\- Pff, spec od całowania się znalazł. Mogłeś bardziej się postarać…  
    Tym razem zdążył zablokować moją pięść, uniósł ją i pocałował. Zarumieniłem się mocno, ciesząc się, że stoimy w totalnych ciemnościach i nie może tego widzieć. Westchnąłem cicho.  
    Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko on zakochał się od drugiego wejrzenia.   
  



End file.
